Deeply
by rosesbloominwater
Summary: Pairing: ShiIta (Shisui Uchiha x Itachi Uchiha) Rating: M for graphic smut Non-Massacre AU bc it’s what we deserve I do not own Naruto nor the characters. In which Shisui and Itachi have sex for the first time and reminisce on all the moments they fell in love with each other. Canon compliant besides Shisui’s death and the massacre, we don’t got none of that in here bc I love happ


**Pairing: ShiIta (Shisui Uchiha x Itachi Uchiha)**

**Rating: M for graphic smut**

**Non-Massacre AU bc it's what we deserve**

**I do not own Naruto nor the characters.**

**In which Shisui and Itachi have sex for the first time and reminisce on all the moments they fell in love with each other. Canon compliant besides Shisui's death and the massacre, we don't got none of that in here bc I love happy Uchihas.**

"Itachi," Shisui murmurs, normally chipper voice now cloaked in a soft, velvet lust. His lips hover just above the other's, crimson eyes lidded but piercing into Itachi's own. "You have to tell me—do you want this?"

A hot burning sensation flows through Itachi's blood from his core, hands on fire where they rest over Shisui's rising and falling bare chest as if his skin itself was made of magma.

"Yes," Itachi answers breathily but in earnest, letting his right hand reach up to cup Shisui's cheek, to thread into his unruly curls. "I want this, Shisui."

Their lips press together then, Shisui intent on kissing Itachi's breath from his lungs. His hands are on Itachi's naked back, flat against the hot flesh, and as Itachi lets his tongue into his mouth, Shisui can't help but remember the day he met Itachi.

That boy...he's seen him around the compound a few times, heard of his name as well. Itachi Uchiha. A prodigy, is what Shisui has mostly heard from his clansmen.

Still, there's a certain look in the younger boy's eyes that reminds Shisui of himself as he watches him train diligently from the edge of the forest.

Longing. Confusion. Loneliness.

All too well, Shisui understands exactly what Itachi is harboring in his mind. He remembers his own time at the Academy.

His grades were well above his peers, and he was both respected and ostracized for it. People were either jealous or intimidated, and for either reason, stayed away from him, leaving him without any friends. It must be the same for Itachi.

Shisui watches the boy throw kunai and shuriken at wooden targets, hitting every bullseye accurately. Well, almost. A few are off center, and Shisui notices exactly what he could have done to correct that mistake.

Who else will show Itachi how to do it? Many are distant to him, so why not Shisui himself? He likes the determination instead of disappointment in those obsidian eyes as Itachi takes note of his mistakes.

"Hey," Shisui voices himself, finally stepping out of the shadows. Itachi looks only a little surprised, face mostly curious instead of shocked. He gazes at the new boy, right away registering he's a fellow Uchiha, and he's a little older. A genin, even. Shisui, his name is. Itachi remembers that now. He's one of the most gifted Uchiha even at his young age. "I couldn't help but notice you were training and came over to see. You're pretty exceptional."

Itachi flushes slightly and looks away. He hadn't realized he was being watched. "Not nearly as much as you, Shisui…"

Shisui grins at him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll teach you. Let's be friends, Itachi."

"Friends?"

Itachi exhales as Shisui pushes him down onto his pillow, their kiss breaking only for a fraction of a second before his mouth is devouring his again, hands getting dangerously close to his groin.

Shisui teases Itachi's lower abdomen with his rough palms, getting even more turned on by the way it makes Itachi shudder.

"Shisui," Itachi breathes in that deep, melodious voice of his, breaking the kiss again. This time, Shisui moves down to the other's neck, kissing along its expanse and biting at his collarbone with just enough pressure to intensify Itachi's moan as his hand finally wraps around his erection.

He jerks Itachi as he watches his face hungrily, the younger's eyebrows drawn up and swollen lips parted slightly as he pants, red eyes glowing with desire.

That gaze is turned toward Shisui, locking eyes with him again. He stares openly at him, that strong, beautiful face Itachi's come to call home. Itachi moves his own hand down and grabs Shisui's neglected length, observing the way his jaw slackens to release a husky groan. His heart flutters, taking in every feature, committing them to memory in their contorted manner as he quickens his pace.

Shisui's blood-red eyes roll shut, lines forming between his eyebrows and prominent nose scrunching, jaw clenching as he seethes through his teeth.

He looks so beautiful in his state of pleasure, every piece of artwork is put to shame by him. Itachi remembers exactly when he realized his feelings for his best friend began to bleed into more, began to overwhelm him with a newfound shade of love.

"If I succeed, I join the ANBU," Itachi tells Shisui. "I'm allowed to bring one person."

"It should be me," Shisui says, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I want to be there with you."

Itachi looks at him, taking in the serious tinge to Shisui's black eyes. The truth is, he never considered anyone else going anyway. He wanted Shisui there to begin with.

He has to be prepared to die, Danzo had told him. If so, Itachi needs Shisui to be there with him. No one else knows him the way he does, and for that, in order to die contently, he wants Shisui to be the one with him if it comes to that. He had already chosen.

"Of course," Itachi says, black eyes brewing his all too familiar storm of inner-conflict, "I want you to be there."

Shisui nods, grip on his shoulder tightening. He knows what Itachi is going through. Mukai is a comrade, he has a family, and yet he's a traitor to the village and must be killed. Itachi of all people is the last person that should be tasked with it, but no one can see that but Shisui. He'll go along on this mission and try to keep Itachi from doing most of the work, to keep his hands free of blood.

"It'll be fine, Itachi," Shisui says in that comforting, warm tone of his. He smiles at Itachi then, hoping to ease the other's tension away. Itachi recognizes this and can't help but relax, remembering who he is, remembering who Shisui is. Two young and talented Uchiha burdened to bear the weights of their clan and village, hardened with the need to when neither of them want to in the slightest.

Knowing that he isn't alone, Itachi is relieved. More than ever, as he stares into Shisui's encouraging eyes, holding him up like a pillar, Itachi is grateful that the boy in front of him exists. If it weren't for Shisui, who knows where he would be in his state of mind. It's like he's constantly kicking against the current of his raging waves of thoughts, threatening to crash over him and pull him under. Just before he's about to drown Shisui grabs his hand and pulls him up, keeping him afloat and safe from himself.

Of course, he doesn't know how to word this to Shisui properly so he settles on simply smiling, nodding slightly.

The next day, when Shisui is pinned underneath Mukai, the man's hand threatening to crush his windpipe, that strange feeling in the depths of Itachi's heart bubbles up to the surface and explodes.

"Stop!" He shouts, running at Shisui and Mukai, hoping he isn't too late. There Shisui is, struggling underneath Mukai, throat becoming more and more constricted as the air is forced out of him. Itachi regrets bringing him in this moment. Did he just send Shisui to an early grave? It's all his fault, if Shisui dies here. He was supposed to be the one to die if it came to that, not Shisui.

"Mangekyo Sharingan."

He sees Shisui's eyes change and in a flash, blood is splattered all over Shisui's shirt. Itachi stops, for it is not Shisui's own. Mukai had stabbed himself in the stomach, and is now hunched over, heaving.

No matter how guilty Itachi is that Mukai is about to die, all of that is overshadowed by the relief he feels as Shisui stands again, in one piece and alive.

He wants to run to him, to throw his arms around him, to touch his face, to kiss him—Itachi's heart skips a beat. Oh.

As he and Shisui give Mukai his last cigarette, Itachi comes to terms with what exactly his feelings for Shisui mean. They aren't just friendship, which he's long accepted, but new and foreign emotions as well. The kind he's only seen between couples on the streets in the village, the kind one feels with a special person only. Love.

He's in love with Shisui.

Shisui looks at him, strange eyes searching his and assessing him after the success of their mission. Like a book Shisui reads him, sees the look of realization on Itachi's face, confusion, and deep longing.

"Your eyes," Itachi choses to say instead, knowing now isn't the time for such a discussion anyway. Shisui nods, the two standing.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan," Shisui tells him, the orbs fading to black. "I'll tell you about them soon. Just you."

The last two words are stressed a certain way and Itachi understands that Shisui feels the same as him in that moment.

"Shisui," Itachi breathes, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the other thrusts his hips toward, entering him in a smooth stroke. Shisui grabs his hands and entwines their fingers on either side of Itachi's head, groaning as Itachi clenches around him.

"Look at me, Itachi," Shisui's voice is soft and tapers at the end into a whisp of breath. Itachi's eyelids flutter open again, sight meeting Shisui's. The moment their eyes meet Shisui smiles, eyebrows turned up at the inner corners to light the stage for the deep, warm rays he's gazing down at Itachi.

Itachi can't help but mirror his expression, heart fluttering exactly like the time Shisui had first shown his feelings to him.

"The coup has been avoided," Shisui states, unable to mask his happiness as Itachi meets him by their cliff. "Lord Fugaku has called it off, and his reasons finally resonated with the clan. My plan worked."

Itachi stares at him in disbelief. Could it be true? The Kotoamatsukami worked?

"Shisui…"

"I saw it with my own eyes," Shisui nods, moving closer to him. He puts his hands on Itachi's shoulders, grinning widely at him. Relief is all over his strong face, the glow returning to it after having been taken away by all that stress. "The clan is really not going through with it. Your father dissuaded them."

Itachi finally smiles. "That's such a relief."

Shisui lets out a chuckle before sighing, lips smoothing out into something more tender. "Now that we don't have to worry about that anymore, I can finally do this."

Itachi is about to question what he means when Shisui's hand on his shoulder moves up, cupping his chin. He leans forward, pressing his forehead to Itachi's and looking into his eyes.

He can feel Itachi's heart beating fast through the pulse point on his neck thrumming against his wrist, and wanting to let him know he shares his feelings, Shisui takes Itachi's hand and rests its palm against his chest. Itachi can now feel his racing heart as well, breath caught in his lungs.

Shisui seals his actions with a kiss, lips pressing firmly to Itachi's. He wraps his arms around Shisui's waist, pulling him closer and kissing him back passionately.

They focus entirely on each other, so much weight lifting off of their shoulders.

Shisui places a sweet kiss on Itachi's forehead before thrusting forward, loving the quiet moan tumbling from Itachi's lips. He steals the next one with his own, grunting at the sharp snap of his own hips and the heat that follows. He builds a pace, their bodies rocking together as their lips tangle, pull, and suck.

Itachi's grip tightens on Shisui's hands, legs wrapped around Shisui's waist loosely as he feels the other entering him over and over in the most intimate way possible. He can feel Shisui everywhere, around him, above him, inside him. It's so strange, he muses to himself, he'd never thought when he first saw Shisui that one day they'd be like this, so entwined they don't know where Shisui ends and Itachi begins.

Shisui shifts angles and breaks that train of thought abruptly when a burst of pleasure explodes into Itachi's bloodstream, making him moan his loudest one so far.

The noise turns Shisui on to no end and he pants against Itachi's lips, focusing on that one spot that seems to reduce Itachi to a mess. He delivers his next thrust powerfully, making Itachi cry out.

"Does that feel good?" Shisui asks, grinding his hips against Itachi's.

"Mmm, Shisui," Itachi moans, eyes shut and bottom lip bitten between his teeth. His cheeks color red as he feels the head of Shisui's dick prodding at his prostate, pushing down on Shisui with his hips to drive him in further. Shisui looks down at him then, really looks down at him.

He takes in the curve of his torso as it twists to get closer to his, the redness of his cock, the area where his own cock is buried below Itachi's balls, stretching him open and locking their bodies together. His gaze moves up to Itachi's bare chest, now riddled with purple and red marks by his own mouth's doing. Itachi's neck is exposed to him, jawline sharp and jutting as his head is thrown back.

He takes in the swell of Itachi's lips, the rose of his cheeks, the brush of his beautiful eyelashes against his flesh. He sees the furrow of Itachi's eyebrow as he is overtaken with pleasure, jet black curtain of hair in messy tendrils all over his face and pillow.

Shisui feels his heart stutter because god, he has never seen a sight more beautiful.

"I am so in love with you," Shisui says earnestly, still gyrating his hips into Itachi's in that way that drives him crazy, brushing his nerves just right.

Itachi moans again, opening his red eyes just slightly to look at Shisui's own. "I love you too, Shisui."

It reminds them both of the time they first voiced it to each other. It was during a festival, on the branch of a large tree as they watches fireworks alone together.

Itachi eats his dango contently as he watches the display of colored lights explode across the indigo sky, feeling both safe and at home with Shisui's arm loosely around his waist, the other also watching the show.

Or so he thinks. In reality, Shisui is watching Itachi watch the fireworks, admiring the way those coal eyes observe the colorful night sky. He'd about had a heart attack seeing Itachi in his new yukata at the beginning of the night, but now he just looks so magnificent, sitting beside him, enjoying his favorite food with his favorite person alone, away from the crowd.

"I am so in love with you."

Shisui lets the words slip out loud on accident and he tenses a bit, waiting for Itachi's reaction. The younger looks at him through slightly widened eyes. For a second, Shisui thinks he messed up, he said it too early and now Itachi is uncomfortable, but instead he is rewarded with a smile so bright it puts the firework display to shame. His breath is taken away from him because he's never seen Itachi smile like that, genuine happiness radiating from him and not a single dark tint present.

"I love you too, Shisui."

Never has Shisui been more grateful and happy that he's the source of Itachi's joy. He can't help it, it seems like he never can when it comes to him, so he kisses Itachi deeply, holding him close and feeling invincible.

The moment is perfect, one that neither will forget for the rest of their lives.

"Shisui, Shisui!" Itachi gasps, starting to lose control of his voice as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Shisui pounds into him at a fast pace, tongue repeatedly flicking over Itachi's erect nipple as he himself is dangerously near completion.

"Come on, Itachi," Shisui grunts, kissing the other's abused bud again as he gives labored pants, cock straining and throbbing inside of Itachi, begging for release. He urges Itachi to come first, wrapping a hand around his leaking cock and stroking in time with his thrusts.

"Shisui! H-ah!" Itachi cries out, eyes scrunched and nails digging into the back of Shisui's hand and the sheets.

"Come on, almost there," Shisui encourages, watching his lover writhe in the onslaught of his orgasm. "So beautiful, Itachi."

"Shisui, Shisui, I'm c—ah, yes, yes," Itachi finally cums, spasming in Shisui's hold as his cock paints them both white, eyebrows drawn up desperately and mouth hanging open in abandon.

The sight alone sends Shisui and he groans deep in his throat, pressing a shaky kiss to Itachi's neck as he cums inside of him. His vision goes white, chanting like a prayer, "Itachi, Itachi."

Itachi slumps completely as Shisui collapses on his chest, the two heaving for air and submerged in the afterglow of their first time having sex.

Closing his eyes, Itachi focuses on the ragged rhythm of Shisui's breathing. Shisui listens to the thrumming of Itachi's heartbeat against his cheek, pride swelling at the fact that he's the cause of its erratic pace.

The night is quiet once again, peaceful, like the welcome calm of a river after passing through its rapids. Shisui lifts himself onto his hand to hover over Itachi again, his other palm still entwined with his lover's.

He gazes at Itachi adoringly, noticing how even in the dim lighting of the bedroom, he seems to be glowing. His cheeks are a rosy red not unlike a watercolor painting, obsidian eyes glazed and pupils blown.

Shisui's thumb pad caresses Itachi's as he gingerly pulls out, the other sighing at the new sensation of emptiness in disappointment. He had liked being that close to Shisui.

As if sensing this, Shisui chuckles and wraps his arms around Itachi's waist, laying down on the crumpled sheets and pulling him toward him. Itachi situates himself on Shisui's chest, left leg wedged between both of Shisui's, arms enclosing his body.

His hair splays out over his shoulders and Shisui reaches up to play with it lazily, other hand tracing soothing circles into Itachi's naked back.

"That was amazing," Shisui sighs, "Well worth the wait."

Itachi nods, "It was. Thank you for waiting, Shisui."

"Of course, no need to thank me," Shisui murmurs, "I'm only ready when you are. That's really how I feel. You wait, then I wait. We're in this together."

Itachi smiles into his chest, closing his eyes. Never once did Shisui pressure him into anything he wasn't ready for, even if he was physically almost begging for it.

He remembers the first time their make-out session turned heated. It was when Itachi had just turned sixteen, Shisui almost nineteen.

Itachi turns to look at Shisui, who is laid out on the rock beside him, drying off from their afternoon swim in the river. Water droplets roll languidly down his bare chest, catching Itachi's sight. He swallows hard, turning away to hide the flush creeping onto his face.

Shisui looks at him then, noticing the embarrassed look on his mostly hidden face. His eyes travel downward, to Itachi's exposed torso, tracing the outline of his muscles with his eyes. He bites his lip, becoming aware of the arousal rising up in the pit of his abdomen.

This feeling isn't exactly new to him, because he's been attracted to Itachi for as long as he can remember. His sexual attraction for him only stirred up when he hit puberty, visions of himself and Itachi doing obscene things together tormenting him during sleep and being the source of many wet dreams since then. Really, Itachi is the only person capable of evoking such a response from Shisui.

Itachi of course was too young for him to act on those dreams, and Shisui himself knew at his age it wasn't the best time.

Now though, that Itachi's at sixteen, maybe he can push their boundaries just a little.

He moves closer to Itachi until he's hovering above him, hands on either side of his face. Itachi looks up at him through curious onyx eyes, and Shisui can feel the flare in his chakra due to the acceleration of his heart.

"I have yet to give you a birthday present," Shisui murmurs, leaning down and kissing Itachi sweetly.

This isn't new to them, and yet it still feels different. Maybe it's their lack of shirts, the heat of the late spring sun, or the intense air between them. Either way, Itachi's breath stutters as Shisui deepens the kiss and slides a hand down his torso, testing the waters. Shisui moves closer to him, bodies pressed flush together, and he feels something hard pressing against the dip in his left hip. He flushes deeply, realizing exactly what it is. He feels himself hardening embarrassingly quickly, breaking the kiss.

"Shisui…"

"Shh, don't worry," Shisui whispers to him, "We won't go any further today."

Itachi swallows nervously. "But I—"

"It's okay," Shisui shakes his head, "I know you're not ready. I myself am nervous right now, so you don't need to feel embarrassed. We're not in a rush, so don't feel like you have to do anything."

The younger falls silent, letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Still...can you kiss me again?"

"Of course," Shisui nods before sealing their lips together, letting their mouths tangle. He's careful not to move his hips, even though he himself his straining against his pants and he can feel Itachi is in a similar situation.

Itachi relaxes a little, letting his fingers tangle in Shisui's hair to deepen the kiss again. Shisui sucks his tongue into his mouth, making Itachi tighten his grip on the curls. He feels dizzy, registering the heat pooling below his abdomen and above his thighs. He needs relief somehow, needs friction.

"Ngh, Itachi," Shisui groans as Itachi's hips roll up into his on their own accord, effectively grinding their clothed erections together. Itachi's face reddens completely this time as Shisui breaks the kiss, panting a little.

"Sorry," Itachi mumbles pathetically, to which Shisui just shakes his head and lets out a shaky chuckle.

"I couldn't help myself either," He says, eyes boring into Itachi's. "I want you too."

Itachi wonders if he's really nervous or if he just said that to make him feel better, not seeing an ounce of that in his molten gaze. All he sees is lust and deep desire, and he has to look away. Shisui presses a soft kiss to his cheek and lifts himself up, resituating himself to sit beside Itachi.

Relieved, Itachi sighs, still a little embarrassed that his bulge is visible to Shisui, sticking up annoyingly as a tent in his pants. He sits up, covering it with his hand.

"Don't hide from me, Itachi," Shisui says to him, noticing the way his palm is clasped to block the obscene sight. "It's a normal reaction to have to something like that."

"I know, I just…"

Shisui simply kisses his forehead, taking his wrist and entwining their hands so he's exposed again. Instead of looking, Shisui keeps his eyes on his face.

"If you don't want me to look, I won't," Shisui tells him, "I'll never make you uncomfortable."

Itachi's eyes soften again and he nods. "I know, I trust you, Shisui. And when I'm ready I need you to be the one to take me."

"I will," Shisui says, "You'll be my first too. We'll experience it together when the time comes, when we're both ready."

They were so young then, and yet they felt such intense, mature emotions for each other. Now, with Itachi at nineteen and Shisui about to turn twenty-two, nothing has changed except for the depth in which those emotions are felt.

"Shisui," Itachi murmurs, lifting his head to meet the other's gaze.

"Hmm?" Shisui asks, gaze inquisitive. He doesn't stop playing with Itachi's hair, refraining from cooing at the reddened part of Itachi's face from laying atop his chest.

"I...I just," Itachi searches for the right words. He loves Shisui, yes, but somehow that words seems microscopic compared to what he feels for Shisui. Shisui made him who he is today. In this harsh shinobi world, just as Itachi felt his soft soul hardening and sharpening like the steel of a blade, Shisui caught him. He stopped the process, telling him it was okay to hate war, to want peace, to feel sympathy for your foes in battle. In a world full of hate, Shisui taught him how to love and how to stay strong and show weakness instead of pushing it away.

Shisui made him a stronger shinobi, a gentle and kind person, a better brother, a more communicative son. Shisui believed in him and allowed him to build himself up as his support. Not only that, but he saved their clan and their village. He was worried he wouldn't succeed, but stayed strong for Itachi, told him not to worry. He's always been the one who can tell him it's okay and without a doubt, Itachi will believe him, will lay his worries to rest. How can he express how grateful he is to Shisui for all of that?

Shisui smiles at him, eyes tender. "I think I know, Itachi. I feel the same way. You've saved me countless times as well, and for that, I'll never be able to express how grateful I am both to you, and for you. I love you so much, Itachi. You're my whole sky, my world, my everything."

Itachi's lips turn up dopily. "You always know what to say. I'm no good with words."

Chuckling, Shisui leans up and kisses his nose. "Come on, Itachi. How long have I known you? I can read you like a book, ya know. I know how you feel."

"I know," Itachi sighs, leaning into Shisui's touch as the hand that was on his waist comes to cup his face, thumb stroking his cheek. "But for what it's worth, I love you, Shisui. There is no one in this world that I feel for like I feel for you."

Shisui gazes at him, completely in love with the person right in front of him. What he said was true; Itachi has saved him.

The first time was when he lost his friend on that mission and awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. He had blamed himself for it, and almost suffocated in guilt.

That day when he watched Itachi train, so devoted to improving himself even though he was already outcast by his peers, even though it put him in a spotlight, Shisui had found a spark in his darkness. That passion reminded him of himself before that mess, and Shisui knew in his heart that even back then, Itachi was special to him. He devoted his time to teach him all he could, watching the boy grow into a full-fledged shinobi. He interested him, the way he fought hard but with mercy, with empathy for his enemies. It was like Shisui himself. Knowing he wasn't alone, Shisui was saved a second time.

When the clan began plotting a coup, Itachi was the only one at his side, the only one he could trust, the only one he could reveal his true feelings too. Having him there to listen to him, to remind him what he was fighting to prevent the coup for, it saved Shisui yet again.

He knows he needs to remain by his side for the rest of his life.

"Itachi," Shisui whispers softly, "Be my husband. Marry me."

Itachi's eyes widen, lips parting in surprise. It's no secret that the two of them want to be together for the remainder of their lives, but they had never discussed anything like this. It isn't like they'd be the only same sex couple in the village, there's quite a few and the village isn't prejudice. It's common for shinobi even, since intense experiences on missions are shared and feelings just naturally develop.

As Uchiha, both being prodiges and one being the son of the leader, the story could be a bit different. Itachi is sure his mother and brother would approve, but his father…

Fugaku is a traditionalist, and no doubt wants Itachi to take over after him. He'll probably want Itachi to have children to pass leadership down to them too, but being married to Shisui would obviously end that plan.

"The wheels in your head are turning," Shisui chuckles, thumb running over the younger's lips. "You're thinking about what Lord Fugaku would say, right? Whether or not we'd get his approval."

"Of course," Itachi says, "We can't married without his approval."

"I know in the past he made decisions based solely for the good of the clan, but he's changed now. You're his son, and I think with a little convincing, he'd come around. Who wouldn't want me for a son-in-law?"

Itachi grins. "You're right about that. Mmm...so are you officially proposing to me, then?"

Shisui's heart flutters to life. "Yes, I am. Itachi Uchiha, will you marry me?"

The younger man nods, placing a kiss on Shisui's collarbone. His heart is bursting. "Yes, Shisui. I will."

The man in front of him grins brightly, chuckling in mirth as he tears up. Itachi stares at him in wonder, watching droplets of water start to roll down Shisui's beaming face.

"You're crying?" Itachi asks, surprised. Shisui hardly ever cries.

"I'm just...really happy, Itachi," Shisui says, "I promise you I'll be the best husband you could possibly have."

"I know you will," Itachi says, laughing at the other adoringly. He wipes at Shisui's tears. "Don't cry, Shisoo."

He cuts Shisui's wet giggle off with a kiss, both to quiet him and to hide his own joyous tears cascading down his face.

When they part, they look into each other's eyes, grinning, so in love with one another it makes even the Sun itself shine brighter on the world.


End file.
